Chronology (audio dramas)
This chronology covers the continuity established in the original televised series of Dark Shadows that ran on TV from 1966 to 1971. It also incorporates the Big Finish Audio Dramas, as these are set within the same continuity. It does not include, any of the movies, the revival series, the novels, or the comics as these all form their own separate continuities. 17th Century 18th Century 19th Century 20th Century 21st Century Parallel Time The Underworld Notes Episode dating Broadcast dates * 1966: 1 to 135 * 1967: 136 to 395 * 1968: 396 to 657 * 1969: 658 to 917 * 1970: 918 to 1179/1180 * 1971: 1181 to 1245 On-screen dates * 1680PT: 1231 * 1692: 1140 * 1795: 365 to 404, 610 ** In 366, the present date is given as November 20th, 1795. Also, it is stated that Barnabas Collins and Josette DuPres' wedding is planned exactly 1 month from today, i.e December 20th, 1795. In 380, Natalie DuPres wants to bring the date of the wedding forward, suggesting the year is still 1795. * 1796: 405 to 461, 623, 626, 661 to 666, 885 to 886 ** In 419, March 2nd is stated to be one month away. This is the first indication that the year has changed to 1796, an arbitrary point sometime before this episode is chosen for the purposes of this time-line. In 512, the date of Nathan Forbes’s death is given as taking place on March 31st, 1796, originally seen to occur in 460. * 1840: 1109 to 1198 * 1840PT: 1186 to 1210 ** In 1210, the year is given as 1840 for the last time. * 1841PT: 1211 to 1245 ** In 1234, the year is given as 1841 for the first time. * 1949: 271 to 272, 900 * 1897: 701 to 885, 922, 938 * 1967: 1 to 304, 584, 588, 698 ** In 157, the present year is given for the first time as 1967. A date of October 26th, 1967 is given in 189. * 1968: 305 to 365, 461 to 619 ** In 461, the present year is given as 1968. A date of April 3rd is given in 463, suggesting that 1968 began before Victoria was transported to 1795, as time in the present was held in suspension whilst she was in 1795/6. 287 is the last time the present year given as 1967, an arbitrary point shortly after this episode is chosen for the purposes of this time-line. * 1969: 620 to 622, 624 to 661, 666 to 701, 815, 835 to 837, 873, 887 to 917 ** In 671, Elizabeth birthday is stated to be that day. In 267, Elizabeth’s birthday was given as February 28th, meaning 671 takes place on February 28th, 1969. In, 673, it is stated that Chris Jennings arrived in Collinsport 2 months ago. Chris' first on-screen appearance is in 627, suggesting 1969 began at some point shortly before that episode, an arbitrary point shortly before this episode is chosen for the purposes of this time-line. * 1970: 918 to 980, 1002 to 1003, 1007 to 1008, 1012, 1031 to 1032, 1035, 1052, 1070 to 1109, 1113 to 1114 * 1970PT: 969 to 971, 975 to 1060 * 1971: 1198 * 1995: 1060 to 1070 See also * Chronology (original series): A time-line covering the continuity of the original televised series. Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas Category:Audio dramas Category:Dark Shadows episodes Category:Timeline